The Boss's Gift
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Shrock Xmas story.


_A/N: Last Xmas themed fic. Almost didn't get it out in time. But Happy Holidays to everyone and I hope y'all enjoy. _

* * *

Shane balanced on top of the ladder, holding his breath as he placed the star on the top of the large tree that stood in the corner. The ladder wobbled and Shane yelped; throwing his arms out to help him keep his perch. From the base his sister giggled and called up to him.

"You alright there Shaney?"

"I will be once you're gone." Shane murmured as he glared down at her. "I'm fine Stephy." He said loudly with a false smile.

Shane spared one more look at the tree to make sure that the star was sitting straight then started to descend; flicking his eyes around the large rented hall checking on how the others were doing. Most of the decorations were up; colorful red and green streamers criss-crossed and dipped from the ceiling as large light snow flakes hung down in various places. Strings of lights wound around column and were twisted carefully with the streamers; blinking slowly and dimly in the well lit room. A few of the stage crew were setting up the refreshment table as Vince looked on while the band was tuning and running through the final play list that Linda held in her hands. The moment his foot hit the marble flooring Stephanie darted away, a large smile on her face as she spied Hunter standing in the corner talking with The Kliq.

Shane shook his head disgusted as he watched Stephanie sidle up to Hunter and wrap an arm around his waist, giggling insipidly as he bent his head to kiss her. Thankfully 2002 was almost over and Hunter and Stephanie's wedding was set for some time in 2003. All that mattered to Shane was that _he _would be there later. Just thinking about him made Shane's blood sing and his breathing catch in his throat. It didn't even matter that Dwayne had no idea that he even existed—that only gave Shane all time in the world to stare at the handsome Samoan. Shane was putting the tall ladder away when Vince started bellowing out last minute instructions as the earliest of the early roster members showed up. Without trying to look obvious Shane glanced at each face; among them were the Hardy brothers, Mark, Glenn, that cocky Irvine kid and a couple of the lower mid card.

He swallowed his disappointment and after greeting the arrivals plopped down in his chair at the head table, snatching a glass of champagne from one of the tuxedoed waiters. It didn't seem to much longer before more and more of the roster poured through the doors; all the seats taken and leaving very little standing room as everyone milled about greeting friends, hugging wives/husbands and kissing small children. Next to him Vince picked up one of the champagne flutes and tapped his knife against it, the bell like sound somehow ringing out over the loud din of the assembled mass and making them all fall quiet. Shane grabbed another glass and tuned out his father's speech—he made the same one every year and Shane was sure it was burned into his brain for life. He stared off in the general direction of the entrance doors, stifling a yawn and plastering a smile on his face when a flash bulb went off in his face.

Black dots danced in front of his eyes and he blinked them in frustration, biting his tongue to keep from barking at the idiot. A cheer went up and Shane grinned slightly as everyone once more started talking; the of conversations blurring together and becoming nothing more than one large headache inducing swell of white noise. He whispered something to his mother and excused himself from the table, weaving through the sea of bodies; trying not to touch them more than he had too. He was maybe ten feet from the doors when he stopped dead; Irvine was dancing practically nude as a group of people watched, some interested and some looking on with disgust. With a snort Shane started back towards the door; his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he left the heated room behind and wandered the cool hallways. He rounded a corner and stopped, leaning against the cold concrete wall and loosening his tie until the knot hung half down his chest.

"What are you doing so far from the festivities?"

Shane knew that voice anywhere and he turned his head slowly, trying to make it seem like he didn't care that Dwayne was standing next to him. He ran his eyes slowly over Dwayne's body, coming to rest on the small patch of smooth skin that the wide 'v' of his shirt showed off.

"Why does it matter?" Shane challenged, forcing his eyes back to Dwayne's face.

"Guess it doesn't. Although it does make it easier."

"Makes what easier?" Shane asked, wondering what was going through the—now grinning—man's mind.

"This."

Dwayne moved in and pinned Shane to the wall, his hands gently gripping Shane's waist as he leaned in close; his warm breath bathing Shane's face. Shane's heart beat triple time in his chest as Dwayne's lips came closer; his mouth dry as they got within in a millimeter of connecting. With a soft sigh Shane melted against Dwayne, his arms wrapping around Dwayne's neck and holding him close as their lips caressed softly; their tongues engaged in a cautious dance as they explored the new territory. When Dwayne pulled away Shane was breathless, his eyelids fluttering as Dwayne started to leave small kisses along his jaw line and down his throat.

"Merry Christmas Shane." He whispered in Shane's ear before linking their hands and leading Shane from the building.


End file.
